sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αγησίλαος Β \Σπάρτη
Αγησίλαος Β' ο Μέγας Agesilaus, Ηγεσίλαος thumb|300px| [[Κλασσική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Κλασσικής Εποχής‎ ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας Λακωνία ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Θήβα Ηγεμόνες Θήβας Στρατιωτικοί Θήβας Βοιωτία ‎Ηγεμόνες Βοιωτίας ---- Άργος Ηγεμόνες Άργους Στρατιωτικοί Άργους Αργολίδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Αργολίδας ---- Κόρινθος Ηγεμόνες Κορίνθου Στρατιωτικοί Κορίνθου Κορινθία ‎Ηγεμόνες Κορινθίας ---- Φωκίδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Φωκίδας Στρατιωτικοί Φωκίδας ---- Μεσσηνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Μεσσηνίας ---- Σικυώνα ‎Ηγεμόνες Σικυωνίας ---- Αχαΐα ‎Ηγεμόνες Αχαΐας ---- Ηλεία ‎Ηγεμόνες Ηλείας ---- Πισάτιδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Πισάτιδας ---- Αρκαδία Ηγεμόνες Αρκαδίας ---- Μέση Ελλάδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Μέσης Ελλάδας Έλληνες ---- Θεσσαλία Θεσσαλική Ομοσπονδία ‎Ηγεμόνες Θεσσαλίας ---- Ήπειρος ‎Ηγεμόνες Ηπείρου ---- Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Θράκης ---- Σικελία Ηγεμόνες Σικελίας ---- Κάτω Ιταλία Ηγεμόνες Κάτω Ιταλίας ---- Κυρήνη Ηγεμόνες Κυρήνης ---- Λυδία Ηγεμόνες Λυδίας ---- Φρυγία Ηγεμόνες Φρυγίας ---- Καρχηδόνα Ηγεμόνες Καρχηδόνας Στρατιωτικοί Καρχηδόνας ---- Φοινίκη Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης ---- Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Πρίγκιπες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] thumb|300px| [[Μυσία Βιθυνία Προποντίδα ]] thumb|300px| [[Λυδία Ιωνία Καρία ]] thumb|300px| [[Αγησιλάειες Εκστρατείες ]] thumb|300px| [[Αγησιλάειες Εκστρατείες ]] thumb|300px| [[Αγησιλάειες Εκστρατείες ]] thumb|300px| [[Αγησιλάειες Εκστρατείες ]] thumb|300px| [[Βοιωτία Κωπαΐδα Λίμνη ]] - Βασιλέας της Σπάρτης (399 - 360 π.Χ.). - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Κλασσική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ.. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Αγησίλαος" συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]]". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: Ευρυπωντίδες. - Πατέρας: Αρχίδαμος Β' - Μητέρα: Ευπωλία - Αδελφός: Αγις Β', Λεωτυχίδης - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Αρχίδαμος Γ' Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου του, είναι: Περίφημος βασιλέας της Σπάρτης, γνωστός για τη μεγάλη απλότητά του και την πολιτική του σύνεση. Ένας από τους μεγαλύτερους στρατηγούς της αρχαίας Ελλάδας. Η ζωή και το έργο του Αγησίλαου απασχόλησε πολλούς συγγραφείς της αρχαιότητας και των νεότερων χρόνων. Ο Ξενοφών τον χαρακτηρίζει σαν έναν από τους μεγαλύτερους Έλληνες και ο Πλούταρχος τον παραλληλίζει με τον Πομπήιο. Ήταν ο 18ος στη σειρά βασιλέας της Σπάρτης, γιος του Αρχίδαμου Β'. Συζεύχθηκε την Κλεόρα, με την οποία απέκτησε την Ευπωλία, την Πρόαυγα και τον Αρχίδαμο. Άνοδος στον θρόνο Διαδέχθηκε στο θρόνο τον ετεροθαλή αδελφό του Άγιδος Β' και με τη βοήθεια του στρατηγού Λυσάνδρου κατέλαβε την Αθήνα. Ταχύτατα έγινε λαοφιλής και είχε μεγάλη επιρροή στους Σπαρτιάτες. Ο Λύσανδρος τον βοήθησε να ανέβει στο θρόνο παρ' όλα τα πολλά εμπόδια που υπήρχαν, γιατί πραγματικός διάδοχος του θρόνου ήταν ο Λεωτυχίδης, ενώ ο ίδιος ο Αγησίλαος ήταν χωλός και δεν είχε λάβει βασιλική μόρφωση και αγωγή. Ένας παλαιός μάλιστα χρησμός έλεγε ότι η Σπάρτη θα υπόφερε πολλά, από συνεχείς πολέμους, αν κάποτε αποκτούσε "χωλή βασιλεία". Ο Λύσανδρος, πιστεύοντας ότι η άνοδος του άσημου, μικρόσωμου και χωλού Αγησίλαου, θα διευκόλυνε τα σχέδιά του, έπεισε με διάφορους τρόπους τους Σπαρτιάτες να ανεβάσουν στο θρόνο τον Αγησίλαο, αλλά ο Αγησίλαος αποδείχθηκε συνετός, ισχυρός στο χαρακτήρα, μια πολιτική και στρατιωτική μεγαλοφυία και ανέτρεψε τα σχέδια του Λυσάνδρου. Λίγο καιρό μετά την ενθρόνισή του ο Αγησίλαος έπαιξε ρόλο στην αποκάλυψη και καταστολή της συνωμοσίας του Κινάδωνος, που αποσκοπούσε στην ανατροπή του πολιτεύματος. Εκείνη την εποχή, μετά από το θάνατο του Κύρου, που είχε επαναστατήσει εναντίον του αδελφού του βασιλέα της Περσίας Αρταξέρξη, αυτός διέταξε τον Τισσαφέρνη, το σατράπη της Λυδίας, να υποτάξει τις ελληνικές πόλεις που βοήθησαν τον Κύρο. Οι Ιωνικές πόλεις ζήτησαν τη βοήθεια της Σπάρτης. Μικρασιατική εκστρατεία Ο Αγησίλαος το 396 π.X. εξεστράτευσε εναντίον των Περσών με σκοπό να απελευθερώσει τις πόλεις της Μικράς Ασίας. Στην εκστρατεία αυτή τον ακολούθησε ο Λύσανδρος, ο νικητής της ναυμαχίας των Αιγών Ποταμών εναντίον των Αθηναίων. Οι πρώτες δυνάμεις που συγκέντρωσε ήταν 2000 νεοδαμώδεις από την Λακωνία και 6.000 άνδρες από τις σύμμαχες Ελληνικές πόλεις Ο Αγησίλαος για να προσδώσει Πανελλήνιο χαρακτήρα στην εκστρατεία, συγκέντρωσε όλες τις συμμαχικές δυνάμεις στην Γεραιστό, στην νότια Εύβοια και από εκεί προχώρησε στην Αυλίδα, για να τελέσει θυσία, όπως και ο βασιλέας Αγαμέμνων πριν αποπλεύσει για την Τροία. Όμως, οι Θηβαίοι απαγόρευσαν με επέμβαση του ιππικού τους, την τέλεση της θυσία. Ήταν μια ισχυρή ένδειξη για απόσχιση της Θήβας από τον Σπαρτιατικό Συνασπισμό. Ο Αγησίλαος δεν έδωσε συνέχεια στο συμβάν και απέπλευσε για την Έφεσο που ήταν και η πρώτη πόλη που κατέλαβε. Ο έπαρχος της Λυδίας Τισσαφέρνης αναγκάσθηκε να ζητήσει ανακωχή. Ήταν πρώτη φορά που εισέδυε Σπαρτιατικός στρατός στα Μικρασιατικά εδάφη από την εποχή του Τρωικού Πολέμου. Στην συνέχεια, ο Αγησίλαος εισέβαλε στην Φρυγία, όπου έπαρχος ήταν ο Φαρνάβαζος και προέλασε μέχρι την έδρα του Δασκύλειο στην Μικρή Φρυγία (Ν.Α. ακτή της Προποντίδας). Καθ' οδόν ο στρατός του ενισχύεται με ακόμη 4.000 άνδρες. Στο Δασκύλειο όμως αναχαιτίσθηκε από το Περσικό ιππικό (Μάχη του Δασκυλείου) και επέστρεψε στην Έφεσο. Εκεί διαχείμασε ενώ συγχρόνως οργάνωσε με πόρους της Εφέσου, και ιππικό. Ακολούθησε νέα σύγκρουση με τον Τισσαφέρνη και ο Σπαρτιατικός στρατός προέλασε στην κεντρική Λυδία, στον Πακτωλό ποταμό, πλησίον των Σάρδεων, (1η Μάχη των Σάρδεων) όπου νίκησε σε μάχη τους Πέρσες (έαρ 395 π.Χ.). Το φθινόπωρο εισέβαλε στη Μεγάλη Φρυγία, φθάνοντας μέχρι την Παφλαγονία, όπου συμμάχησε με τον τοπικό ηγεμόνα, και επέστρεψε στην Ελλησποντική Φρυγία. Ο νέος σατράπης της Καρίας Τιθραύστης έπεισε τον Αγησίλαο να εγκαταλείψει την Καρία, πληρώνοντάς τον με τριάντα τάλαντα. Αν και ήταν σαφώς υπέρ των ολιγαρχιών, φαίνεται ότι τήρησε μάλλον μετριοπαθή στάση ως προς τα εσωτερικά πολιτικά πράγματα των Μικρασιατικών πόλεων. Το 394 π.Χ. ενώ ετοιμαζόταν για επανάληψη των εχθροπραξιών, έλαβε μήνυμα να επιστρέψει καθόσον η συμμαχία των τεσσάρων μεγάλων Ελληνικών πόλεων έφερε σε δύσκολη θέση την Σπάρτη. Ο Αγησίλαος κατά της διάρκεια της εκστρατείας είχε δημιουργήσει ναυτική δύναμη που την ανέθεσε στον αδελφό του Πείσανδρο. Μάχη Κορώνειας Ο Σπαρτιατικός στρατός υπό τον Αγησίλαο επιστρέφοντας απο την Μικρά Ασία διέσχισε Θράκη, Μακεδονία και Θεσσαλία εισέβαλλε στη Βοιωτία. Εκεί, το αντισπαρτιατικό μέτωπο αποφάσισε να τον αναχαιτίσει δυναμικά. Στην Κορώνεια, τον Αύγουστο του 394 π.Χ. δόθηκε αποφασιστική μάχη την ενωμένη στρατιωτική δύναμη Θηβαίων, Αργείων και Αθηναίων (υπό αγνώστους στρατηγούς). Η σύγκρουση ήταν σφοδρότατη. Σε εκείνη την μάχη οι Σπαρτιάτες νίκησαν αλλά ο Αγησίλαος αποφάσισε να μην συνεχίσει τις εκεί επιχειρήσεις και να εγκαταλείψει την Βοιωτία. Επέστρεψε στην Σπάρτη μέσω Φωκίδας. Κορινθιακός Πόλεμος Από το 394 έως το 387 π.Χ. πολέμησε με επιτυχία σε αρκετές μάχες του Κορινθιακού Πολέμου. In 393 BC, Agesilaus engaged in a ravaging invasion of Argolis. In 392 BC he took a prominent part in the Corinthian War, making several successful expeditions into Corinthian territory and capturing Lechaeum and Piraeus. The loss, however, of a battalion (mora), destroyed by Iphicrates, neutralized these successes, and Agesilaus returned to Sparta. In 389 BC he conducted a campaign in Acarnania, Two years later (387) the Peace of Antalcidas, warmly supported by Agesilaus, put an end to hostilities. In this interval, Agesilaus declined command over Sparta's aggression on Mantineia, and justified Phoebidas' seizure of the Theban Cadmea so long as the outcome provided glory to Sparta Ανταλκίδεια Ειρήνη Η Σπάρτη το 387 π.Χ. σύναψε συνθήκη με τους Πέρσες. Ίσως, ο Αγησίλαος ήταν αντίθετος στην επαναπροσέγγιση Σπάρτης και Περσίας, που οδήγησε στην Ανταλκίδειο ειρήνη. Η συνθήκη υπογράφηκε στα Σούσα όπου μετέβη ο Σπαρτιάτης διαπραγματευτής Ανταλκίδας. Στούς όρους περιλαμβανόνταν *η διακοπή της Περσικής ενίσχυσης στον αντισπαρτιατικό συνασπισμό της Ελλάδας *η οικονονική επιχορήγηση της Σπάρτης από το Περσικό θησαυροφυλάκιο. * η αναγνώριση από την Σπάρτη της Περσικής κυριαρχίας στις Ελληνικές πόλεις της Μικράς Ασίας και της Κύπρο. Στην παρατήρηση των αντιπάλων του ότι :οι "Σπαρτιάτες μήδισαν", ο Αγησίλαος απήντησε ότι αντίθετα :"οι Μήδοι ( δηλ. "οι Πέρσες) λακωνίζουν". Θηβαϊκός Πόλεμος ]] Ακολούθησε ο μεγάλος πόλεμος μεταξύ Σπάρτης και Θήβας. Η Θήβα απελευθερώθηκε από την Σπαρτιατική κατοχή τον Δεκέμβριο του 379 π.Χ. Άμεση ήταν η Σπαρτιατική αντίδραση με διοργάνωση εκστρατείας υπό τον Κλεόμβροτο (μετά την άρνηση του Αγησιλάου) (Ιανουάριος 378 π.Χ.) ο οποίος μετά παραμονή 16 ημερών επέστρεψε άπρακτος στην Σπάρτη, αφήνοντας στις Θεσπιές τον Σφοδρία Περί τον Ιούνιο 378 οργανώθηκε νέα εκστρατεία υπό τον Αγησίλαο. Αυτός αφού παρέκαμψε τις Ελευθερές που φρουρούσε ο Χαβρίας, ανέτρεψε την Θηβαϊκή φρουρά, στον Κιθαιρώνα, στα σύναρα με την Μεγαρίδα και δήωσε την Δυτική Θηβαΐδα αλλά οι Θηβαίοι (υπό Μέλωνα, Πελοπίδα και Χάροντα (?)) και οι Αθηναίοι (υπό τον Δημοφώντα) είχαν ήδη κατασκευάσει ένα δίκτυο ορυγμάτων και φραγμάτων που απέτρεψε την προέλασή του στην πόλη και την ματαίωσαν την προσπάθειά του να αποκλείσει την ίδια την Θήβα. Αποχώρησε αφήνοντας στις Θεσπιές τον Φοιβίδα. Το γεγονός αυτό ενίσχυσε την αυτοπεποίθηση των Θηβαίων. Το έαρ του 377 οργανώθηκε και πάλι εκστρατεία υπό τον Αγησίλαο. Ο Αγησίλαος, αφού εξασφάλισε με μισθοφόρους την διάβαση του Κιθαιρώνα, παρέκαμψε τα φράγματα και τα ορύγματα των Θηβαίων από τα νότια (τότε πρέπει να συνέβη το περιστατικό που ηρωποίησε τον Χαβρία), ανακάλυψε μία αφύλακτη διάβαση στον Σκώλο και επέτυχε να πραγματοποιήσει μία αιφνίδια προέλαση προς την Θήβα και παρ'ολίγον να καταλάβει την πόλη ενώ ήταν αφρούρητη. Όμως, οι Θηβαίοι πρόλαβαν να επιστρέψουν και μετά σύντομη μάχη οι Σπαρτιάτες αποσύρθηκαν. Προφανώς, ο Αγησίλαος αποχώρησε ενώ νικούσε επειδή φοβόταν μήπως εγκλωβισθεί από την αναμενόμενη εμφάνιση των Αθηναίων υπό τον Χαβρία. (Ίσως, τότε να διακρίθηκε και πάλι ο Γοργίδας). Ο Αγησίλαος συνέχισε την δήωση της ολόκληρης της Θηβαϊδας και τελικά αποσύρθηκε στις Θεσπιές. Ακολούθως, ο Αγησίλαος, που ασθένησε από φλεβίτιδα, επέστρεψε στην Σπάρτη και παρέμεινε αδρανής έως το 370 π.Χ.. Μετά την μάχη των Λεύκτρων, όπου οι Θηβαίοι, με αρχηγό το νεαρό Επαμεινώνδα νίκησαν τους Σπαρτιάτες, ακολούθησε η εισβολή των Θηβαίων στην Πελοπόννησο. Η Σπάρτη σώθηκε δυο φορές (φθινόπωρο του 370 π.Χ.), χάρη στην ικανότητα του Αγησίλαου. Σατράπεια Εξέγερση Ο Αγησίλαος αναλαμβάνει την υποστήριξη του καθαιρεθέντος (από το 367, στα Σούσα) του επάρχου Φρυγίας, Αριοβαρζάνου. Καταφθάνει, επικεφαλής ναυτικής μισθοφορικής δύναμης, στην Μυσία (366) όπου και επιτυγχάνει την λύση της πολιορκίας του Αδραμυττίου και της Άσσου (ίσως φθινόπωρο 365) από τις δυνάμεις Αυταφραδάτη και Μαύσωλλου. Λίγο αργότερα μεταβαίνει στον Ελλήσποντο όπου μεσολαβεί και στην λύση της πολιορκίας της Αβύδου από τον Περσικό στόλο, υπό τον Μαύσωλλο (επίσης φθινόπωρο 365). Εκστρατεία στην Αίγυπτο Μετά τις επακολουθήσασες επιτυχίες των Θηβαίων (362 π.Χ.) και την επισυναφθήσασα Κοινή Ειρήνη αποφάσισε να μεταβεί στην Αίγυπτο επικεφαλής μισθοφορικής δύναμης αναζητώντας χρηματικούς πόρους. Οι Αιγύπτιοι άρχοντες, που πήγαν να τον συναντήσουν έμειναν κατάπληκτοι, όταν είδαν ένα γέροντα με ταπεινό χιτώνα, χωρίς επισημότητες ανάμεσα στους στρατιώτες του (φθιν. 361). Εκεί ο Αγησίλαος υποστήριξε αρχικά τον βασιλέα Ταχώ. Ο Ταχώς, με ισχυρό στρατό και στόλο (με την συμμετοχή μισθοφορικών δυνάμεων υπό τους Χαβρία, που ανέλαβε τον στόλο και του βασιλέα της Σπάρτης Αγησιλάου Β', που ανέλαβε την διοίκηση των χερσαίων δυνάμεων), θα εισβάλει στην Παλαιστίνη και θα προελάσει στην Φοινίκη (έαρ 360). Όμως, εκεί άρχισαν προστριβές μεταξύ των ηγετών και τελικά η εκστρατεία απέτυχε (έαρ 360). Ταυτόχρονα σημειώθηκε εξέγερση στην Αίγυπτο και νέος βασιλέας ανακηρύχθηκε ο Νεκτανεβώς Β' (έαρ 360). Κατηγορηθείς για συνωμοσία κατά του Ταχώ, ο Αγησίλαος βοήθησε τον Νεκταναβώ να καταλάβει τη βασιλεία, και έλαβε ως αμοιβή 230 τάλαντα (τεράστιο ποσό). Θάνατος Επιστρέφοντας στη Σπάρτη, το πλοίο του παρασύρθηκε από τρικυμία στη Κυρήνη της Λιβύης όπου και ναυάγησε Ο Αγησίλαος πνίγηκε, το χειμώνα του 360/359 π.Χ, σε ηλικία 84 ετών, αφού βασίλευσε 41 έτη. Τελικά το πλοίο προσορμίστηκε στο Λιμένα του Μενελάου στην Κυρηναϊκή. Το νεκρό σώμα του το μετέφεραν στη Σπάρτη μέσα σε τηγμένο κηρό, επειδή δεν είχαν μέλιτα, όπως ήταν το έθιμο, και το έθαψαν με μεγάλες τιμές. Τον διαδέχθηκε ο γιος του Αρχίδαμος Γ'. Εικόνα του Αγησιλάου (σε νομίσματα ή σφραγίδες κλπ) δεν υπάρχει, γιατί εξ αιτίας των λιτών του πεποιθήσεων, είχε απαγορεύσει να στήσουν ανδριάντα του και να τον ζωγραφίσουν. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης * Σπάρτη * Ευρυπωντίδες * Αγιάδες Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Category:Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Category:Ηγεμόνες Κλασσικής Σπάρτης Category:Ηγεμόνες 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Μισθοφόροι Στρατιωτικοί Κλασσικής Εποχής